A tool for cutting slabs of earthenware or similar material, such as earthenware tiles, is already known and is constituted by an elongated body with a first end and a second end, which body is equipped at each of these ends with means such as a screw thread for removably fixing a holding member or handle, and at its first end, with a cutting point.
The handle has two functions: the first one is to enable the user, when it is fitted on the end opposite to the cutting point, to hold the tool firmly and with force, without hurting his hand; the second one is, when the user is not using the tool but transports it, to protect the point from any damages which could be caused thereto, and to protect the environment (i.e. clothes, tool bags, and other tools) from any damages that could be caused by said point, provided of course that said handle has been fixed on the first end and covers the said point. It should be noted that, with this known disposition, the tool is provided with only one cutting point, situated on the first end of said body, the second end being generally constituted by a straight cross-section of the tool body.
According to the prior art, the one and only handle which is provided, can have different shapes, and for example can be constituted either by a sort of hood of rounded shapes, with the sole functions of making the tool easy to hold, and of protecting the cutting point, depending on the effective use of the tool, or by a gripping nose which enables an already cut tile to be subjected to a force causing the splitting of the tile in two parts on either side of the cutting line. It should be noted that in both cases, the handle has the function of protecting the point, bearing in mind that the other end has no need to be protected since it is not pointed and therefore is not dangerous.